


The Crazy Summoner Supports

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [30]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Multi, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Support Conversations for The Crazy Summoner spoilers for The Crazy Summoner, please read The Crazy Summoner first!  List of characters who have supports are listed.
Relationships: Alfonse & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Anna & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Anna/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Gimurei | Grima/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Marc | Morgan & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Sharon | Sharena & Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997092
Kudos: 2





	1. Support List

The Crazy Summoner Support Conversations

  * Summoner
  * Alfonse
  * Sharena
  * Anna
  * Grima
  * Morgan
  * Morgie
  * Lucina
  * Chrom
  * Lissa 
  * Lon'qu
  * Robin
  * Reflet
  * Gimurei
  * Lancina
  * Bowcina
  * Springcina
  * Cynthia
  * Owain
  * Odin
  * Niles
  * Elise
  * Camilla
  * Takumi
  * Corrin
  * Kamui
  * Xander
  * Bella (Brave Veronica)
  * Zach (Spring Bruno)




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima and Morgan Parent/Child support conversations.

**Father/Child Conversation Grima & Morgan M Support C**

Morgan: Hya! Ha! Tsa! Phew, that's enough for now, I gotta keep up with Mum and Dad, and that means training and studying.

Grima: ...

Morgan: I have get better!

Grima: ...

Morgan: Ah damn it! Every time! How did Mum get through this!

Grima: Though the same process of trail and error the same way anyone learns.

Morgan: Dad! Herm...I need to work on my obser-

Grima (rolls eyes): You work on enough. Your Mother bids you to join us for the midday meal, insisted actually.

Morgan (eyes widen): What?! Midday already! But I only just got started my studies!

Grima: Humph. You need awareness of time.

Morgan (sighs): I guess I do...still I...

~*~

**Support B**

Morgan: I don't get it. I mean I remember some things about Mum but not Dad...I wonder why? I know we were all happy, Mum used to smile so much. She still does, even more than I remember. So how could I have forgot Dad?

Grima (watches Morgan): ...

Morgan: Herm. I can't figure it out. Maybe if I studied more I might figure it out. But...

Grima: Perhaps it would be wisest to focus on the here and now and not the past.

Morgan: Dad! I guess that means I can get started on the get memories of Dad back!

Grima: Did you not hear a word I just said?

Morgan: I did but this is important to me. I don't like having lost-

Grima (rolls eyes): We all lose something as we travel though life and other worlds. But we also gain new things in their place. If we dwell on the past we lose sight of what is before us.

Morgan: I never thought of it that way...

Grima: With time you will learn. Now, your mother has called for the midday meal and wants us all there.

Morgan : Really? I guess she loves having us all together as a family huh?

Grima (mutters): Of course she does. It's a thing of hers she won't budge on. Still...I suppose it is...nice to have time spent with our offspring...

~*~

**Support A**

Morgan (looks at the stars in the sky): It sure is nice tonight. I wonder if Mum ever looked at the stars...heh, maybe that's how she came up with some great strategies-

Grima: No. She does like the stars I must admit, but not as a time to think up strategies. She does more than that.

Morgan: Dad?!

Grima: She often times said that the stars give her peace, that they are what connect her to her world, if nothing else.

Morgan: ...

Grima: It's true she loves her family dearly, and she would hate for you to think otherwise. Sometimes even the wisest thing is to learn to let go of the past. Only then can you look to the future with new eyes. Heh, your mother is a wise woman. But she did not be that way on speculation alone. She observed the world around her and drew her own conclusions, even if they were wrong.

Morgan: Is that really how Mum works?

Grima (sighs): Somehow. Even I find it difficult to keep up with her. She works on as much gut instinct as she does careful thought, a dangerous combination if you ask me. But a combination that...is far more powerful than even Chrom could ever hope to be. Your mother helps people to see the good within themselves and make the choices they _choose_ as _themself_. Food for thought I suppose.

Morgan (looks surprised): Did Mum really?

Grima (softly): She did for me. And perhaps proved Zephiel wrong about humanity as a whole...

Morgan: Did you say something Dad?

Grima: No, now come, it's late and you should be in bed.

Morgan (tries to plead): Aww five more minutes?

Grima (sternly): No.

Morgan (tries to look extra cute): Please Dad...

Grima (growls): No. Your sister tired that trick yesterday, it is already late. Bed Morgan.

Morgan (deflates and sighs): Yes Dad.

Grima (watches as Morgan leaves to go to bed, then quietly): I wonder if he's actually going to bed this time...


End file.
